In class disturbance
by BillySage
Summary: TRADUCTION. Kenny s'ennuie et décide d'embêter un peu Butters.


In class disturbance 

auteur : Stanissexy100

.

Monsieur Garrison devrait arrêter de parler encore et encore de choses qui n'intéressent personne. Il sait que je n'écoute pas alors il/elle (quoi qu'il soit maintenant) nous a suivis jusqu'au lycée. Il a commencé à enseigner l'anglais et m'a placé dans un coin au fond de la classe, avec Stan. Il a aussi placé deux ''bons'' élèves avec nous. Mon binôme est Butters et celui de Stan, c'est Kyle (pour son plus grand plaisir) dans l'espoir qu'ils aient une bonne influence sur nous.

Je regarde avec curiosité Butters qui écoute attentivement chaque mot que notre prof gay a à dire. Je me sens un peu mal pour ce mec. Je veux dire, je n'ai vraiment pas une vie facile mais je pense sincèrement que ses parents pourraient être moins sévères avec lui. Mais s'ils n'avaient pas été si durs avec lui, il ne serait probablement pas devenu mon mignon et innocent petit Butters. Ils l'ont façonné pour faire de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Je continue de le regarder. Il n'a probablement jamais été touché de sa vie. Le plus loin qu'il soit allé, c'est embrasser une fois une fille quand nous étions petits, dans sa période ''proxénète''. C'est trop drôle de l'embêter. J'adore le mettre mal à l'aise. C'est pour ça que je fleurte tout le temps avec lui. Tout le monde sait que je suis gay, ce n'est donc pas un comportement particulièrement inhabituel de ma part.

Il est trop mignon. Alors je décide de l'embêter tout de suite. Je bouge mes mains de mon bureau, j'en pose une sur mon genoux et l'autre sur la cuisse droite de Butters. J'observe ses yeux s'écarquiller, choqué. Je lui fais un sourire séducteur lorsqu'il me regarde.

_**Kenny? Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire**? Chuchote-t-il.

_**Oh rien, je traîne juste**. Je rallonge le mot ''traîner'' tandis que je passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

Il pousse un couinement silencieux, dore et déjà déterminé à ignorer mes perturbations constantes dans le coin pendant les cours, tout comme le reste de la classe. Stan et Kyle se retournent, lorsqu'ils voient ce que je suis en train de faire, ils commencent à ricaner sous cape. Mon bras toujours autour de son cou, je m'approche pour lui souffler à l'oreille tandis que je lèche puis mordille doucement son lobe.

Stan et Kyle sont morts de rires, mais essayent de rester aussi silencieux que possible, ils nous regardent dans notre coin et tournent le dos au reste de la classe, qui nous ignore. Les petits gémissements de Butters sont trop mignons.

_**Ça te plait**? Je soupire directement à l'oreille. Il ne dit rien. Alors, je pose mon autre bras sur sa cuisse et la caresse de haut en bas, touchant furtivement son entrejambe.

Stan and Kyle are practically dying of laughter when they heard my comment. Struggling to keep there laughter silent.

Il ferme les yeux et rougit comme une tomate. Je pose mes lèvres dans son cou et l'embrasse délicatement.

_**Pourquoi**? Dit-il à voix basse.

Ma bouche remonte à son oreille :

_**Parce que tu es un très vilain garçon**.

Stan et Kyle s'étranglent presque de rire lorsqu'ils entendent ma réponse, ils luttent pour garder leur hilarité silencieuse.

La cloche sonne et ils éclatent de rire. Butters est complètement immobile. Je me lève de ma chaise et lui donne un baiser sur le front.

_**J'espère qu'on pourra refaire ça**.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

0o0o0o0o0o

Je suis presque à la cafétéria quand une petite main me tire dans les toilettes des hommes. Butters. Il ferme la porte et attrape mon visage entre ses petites mains, il se mets sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse passionnément, ce que j'accepte avec joie en glissant ma langue dans sa bouche. Il m'empoigne et me pousse dans la cabine du fond. J'aime vraiment beaucoup Butters.

(vingt minutes plus tard, Butters et Kenny quittèrent les toilettes, ils étaient en couple. Au cours suivant, Butters eu en bonus un douleur aux fesses. * clin d'œil *)

_**End**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>revue et corrigée le 1203/15**_


End file.
